


九辫/crazin七日谈 第三日，小玩具的使用教程

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233





	九辫/crazin七日谈 第三日，小玩具的使用教程

第三日，小玩具的使用教程

预警：有轻微训诫与捆绑调教，dirty talk重口慎入

三庆园后台的休息室其实是很大的一间视听室，办公区和休息区用八扇屏风隔断，外边是沙发茶几大号屏幕，里面则是满墙的精密电子设备。  
张磊坐在皮质椅子里盯着屏幕前面滚动的一行行代码，手里敲着一把山寨郭老师的塑料尺，杨淏翔在旁边站着，拿着快板照着眼前的密码本上的次序打节奏，打着打着要么大板停了，要么小板没了节奏，整个就乱了。  
“错啦。”张磊头也不回，盯着屏幕，回手照着杨淏翔胳膊，pia一下就是一条红印。  
“嘶……别打了您呐，从小我这音乐课就不及格，我爸光让我背法语单词，就没让我学过乐器，”杨淏翔挠了挠头，“您再打我也没内个功能啊。”  
确实说的没错，任何人都有一些功能天赋，比如杨淏翔语言和记忆很强，公司依托于班社，内部使用特殊的传递方式，这些信息的听译和速记他倒是很擅长，唯独打快板这项基本技能，怎么学也学不出个数。  
尚好他们俩第一次见面时候的口令回令都是以唱段为主，否则张磊八成儿能掏出枪来把这个放屁都不在调上的货给毙了。  
又来了一遍仍是如此，张磊也泄了气，塑料尺子扔在旁边，“我弄不了了，回去找郭老师收拾你。”转头就看见屏幕上的系统通知，显是上面分派了任务，他横了一眼委屈巴巴揉胳膊的杨淏翔，“今天感谢组织放过你吧。”  
邮件打开是一封任务简报，要求到相关地址潜伏。  
“惠泉东127号。”杨淏翔看着上面的地址，念出声。  
“怎么着？你很熟悉？”  
杨淏翔挠挠头：“角儿，我们刚认识时候那家酒吧，是惠泉东128号，他们家隔壁只有一家店。”  
“什么店？”张磊来了兴致：“别他娘墨迹，扭扭捏捏的准没好事儿，快说。”  
“惠泉东128号是一家……”杨淏翔咧嘴乐出声音来：“情趣用品。”

下午时分，杨淏翔拽着人到了那地儿踩点，张磊一脸老大的不乐意。一名霄字科的小师弟早就被分派到这里，就等着他俩到岗。  
杨淏翔揽过张磊的肩膀，张磊本来是一脸嫌弃，进了屋就呈呆滞状态，满屋子各种各样的玩具称得上是琳琅满目。  
“您瞧瞧。”杨淏翔拿着什么东西在他眼前晃了晃，恩，铁a专用强效版，就是这个让他丢盔卸甲。  
“擦嘞。”张磊捂住脸，有点自暴自弃，“要让我当店主，不如杀了我。”

张磊与霄字科的小师弟交代完了工作和交接时间，出了门就看见杨淏翔往后备箱里放一个纸兜儿，只当是他自己买的东西，便跟着上了车。车上放着林大仙儿翻唱的《让爱一切成空》，气氛和谐得仿佛他俩即将执行的不是杀人的任务。待车开回了家，张磊感觉后背冒风，打眼看见那个纸兜儿里的东西，腿就差点软了。  
张磊斜睨了一眼旁边的人：“杨先生，连吃带拿是不是不好？”  
杨淏翔笑弯了眼睛：“张老师，要当店主不能不认识货物，咱们得紧急补课。”

张磊被人以一个奇怪的姿势押在床上的时候，瞬间后悔了答应杨淏翔，去他娘的紧急补课，这简直就是杨淏翔个人恶趣味展览。  
床单上陈列着各种各样儿的小玩具，从绳子、手铐到口球、皮拍，肛塞，乳夹甚至跳蛋振动棒和带着长长的毛尾巴的假阳物，能想象到的基本都在这儿了。  
他愤恨的看向杨淏翔，杨淏翔却靠近了亲吻他，小小的皮拍滑过张磊腰侧的人鱼线：“二爷，本来想给您用点儿迷情香的，但今儿您得保持清醒，记住这些都是干什么用的，晓得么？”  
张磊皱着眉头：“你是报复上午我拿尺子抽你？”  
“岂敢，”杨淏翔轻轻抽了一下，“我这不也是心疼孩子想让您记得快点儿么。”  
莫名其妙被占了个便宜，小皮拍抽在痒痒肉上，张磊浑身一激灵，目露凶光：“你躲开我这儿！”  
“好吧，你说什么就是什么。”杨淏翔直起身，让被手铐绑缚着的张磊直起身子，跪立在床上：“二爷，咱们开始上课，今天课堂的规矩是，要叫出声来，如果你犯规了就会有小惩罚。”  
说着小皮拍落在腰臀中间的位置，轻轻抽了一下。  
这一下很轻，有一些轻微的刺痛，张磊皱了眉毛，没有叫出声音。  
又一下打在臀峰上，杨淏翔不怀好意的更重了一些：“二爷，我奉劝你最好听话。”  
“啊……”张磊小声呜叫。  
“恩，很棒，值得奖励。”  
杨淏翔放下了小皮拍，在床上放了个枕头，令双手被缚在背后的张磊趴上去，然后分开张磊的双腿，从旁边的瓶子里挤出了润滑剂。  
两根手指借着润滑剂送了进去，张磊便嘶的一声。  
他的G点位置，杨淏翔烂熟于心，可那两根手指像存了坏心，一直擦过那个点，并不打算给他一个痛快。  
张磊闭起眼睛，试着喊出声，喉咙中间咯咯作响，一个音也冒不出来。  
笑话，他当了这么多年杀手，疼痛也好难受也罢，从来都是咬在牙里，让他喊出来决计不可能。  
杨淏翔也好像意识到了这一点，壮实温热的身躯覆上张磊的后背，手还在他的穴里作乱，舌已经触上他颈后的腺体，舔舐个不停，朗姆酒的味道包裹了全身，张磊被舔的缩了缩脖子：“翔子……我……我叫不出来……”  
“二爷，咱可不能轻易说自己不行。”杨淏翔屈起的手指伸直，抽出一点儿，穴肉恋恋不舍的跟着翻出来一点，杨淏翔加了一指，再一个用力捅进去，正撞到张磊穴里最脆弱的点上，张磊从喉咙里冒出咯咯的几声，几乎跪不住，前面挺立的性器失禁似的冒出了大量透明液体，努力压制的信息素也释放出来，屋里满是薄荷的味道。  
“真的……真的不行……”张磊红着眼睛回头看他，“翔子，别弄我了……”  
“哟，那不行，课还没上完呢，再说您犯了课堂纪律可得罚，”杨淏翔抽出了手指，思索了一下，从张磊的眼前拿了口球和那条带着狐狸尾巴的假阳具，放在他眼前晃悠了一下，“咱们换个规矩，二爷含好了这个，可以不用叫出声来。”  
看着张磊如释重负的点了点头，便把口球塞进了他的嘴里，合上了后面的卡扣。  
殊不知这更是折磨的开始。  
杨淏翔抓着那条狐狸尾巴从张磊明晰的蝴蝶骨描摹，毛绒的细痒爬满了整个后背，使的张磊打了个寒噤。硅胶的假阳具推进他的穴里的时候已经被加热，杨淏翔找好了角度，头部刚刚好只擦到敏感点，张磊突然意识到什么，骤然一个激灵，口中含着的口球不大，但足以让他合不上嘴巴，多余的口水从嘴角流淌下来，黏黏腻腻的，在张磊深邃的锁骨窝里积成了一小滩。  
张磊含着口球，身下硬着，眼睛憋得通红，满屋子朗姆酒味儿里面混着的薄荷味儿像是他的抗议，显然抗议无效。杨淏翔又一次拿起在他眼前列队的小道具……这次是个跳蛋，一条开关接出一大一小两个椭圆，杨淏翔扭开了控制板上面的按钮，张磊喘着粗气，直到杨淏翔拿着高速震动的小玩意儿沾了他锁骨窝里的口水，一边一个压在他的乳头上，碾压磋磨。  
“唔！！”张磊皱紧了眉头，显然是刺激的狠了，鼻子里喘着粗气，嘴角也溢出了更多涎水。  
杨淏翔笑的人畜无害：“二爷，不够舒服是吗？这就来了。”说罢他拽了拽张磊身后的狐狸尾巴，往里送了两下，又推高了在张磊胸前工作的跳蛋的档位，重新把高速震动贴在张磊的乳头上。  
“唔！！呃呃呃呃呃恩！”  
乳首上的麻痒顺着神经传到大脑，刺激得张磊缩紧了后穴……不只是胸前，身后的假阳具也跟着一起旋转开来，那根东西的头部像有意识似的往他的穴里旋，抵着张磊的敏感点打转儿。  
“唔唔唔…唔唔唔唔唔！！！！”  
多重快感的震荡下，张磊骤然瞪圆了眼睛，漆黑的瞳孔失了神，声音却被口球压了回去只能呜叫，腰塌下来一抖一抖的泄了身，白浊都蹭到了床单上。  
……  
张磊从高潮的眩晕里回神的时候，杨淏翔业已把他的口塞和手铐取了下来，只留一条狐狸尾巴。张磊抬了抬眼皮，眼前是正跪坐在他面前的杨淏翔的怒龙，他从没有直视过这根巨物，现下横在眼前的尺寸可怕，只有比安安静静怼在他穴里那根更加粗壮的份儿。  
杨淏翔的信息素满屋子飘，像是打翻了酒瓶子，没来由的，张磊只想让眼前巨物的主人舒适，把心一横，张口含了上去。  
“孺子可教啊二爷。”  
杨淏翔的眼睛眯成了一条缝儿，张磊伏在他的腿间，捏弄下方的两球，薄唇箍着吃的啧啧有声，偶尔眼波流转还往上翻着看他，一脸的媚相，却说出最冰冷的声音：“承您悉心教导，杨老师。”  
“啧。”杨淏翔单手横掐过张磊的下巴，把自个儿那根从他口中退出，上头还挂着晶晶亮的涎液，就着张磊的姿势自个儿翻了个身，压在他背上，迫着他夹紧了腿，将阳物从他腿间插了进去。他揶揄一笑，“二爷，我是想心疼心疼你的，没承想你是个货真价实的欠操浪货。”  
说着不再顾忌张磊的贤者时间，强压在他后背释放出大量的信息素，犬齿叼着张磊颈后勃勃跳动的一小块皮肉却不用力咬下，钝痛激得张磊的腺体误认为是危险来临，释放出更加浓厚的薄荷味儿。  
张磊仰起脖子，心说这下不止打翻了酒瓶子还打翻了风油精……正被一手摸向身下人的胸口的杨淏翔咬了个结实。他暴虐的掐揉张磊硬挺的乳首，另一只手握着狐狸尾巴一下一下使劲儿的往张磊的阳心上捅。  
张磊被捅的舒爽，有了刚才叫出声音来的一次，这会儿也就不再拘着，顺着杨淏翔的动作扭腰，嗯嗯啊啊的浪叫。  
挣动间，身前性器也跟着抬了头，杨淏翔收了在他胸前玩弄的手，拽出张磊后穴里含着的阳物，湿热的穴肉翻红，紫涨的怒龙从腿间抽出，铺滋一声整根进入。  
张磊极瘦，全身上下最丰满的地方就是这白花花的饱满臀部，杨淏翔箍着他纤瘦腰肢，毫不顾忌的在皮肉上留下斑驳指痕。甫一进入，食髓知味的小穴便紧紧吸着他的性器，险些把他夹得泄了。  
“放松点儿，这还要我教吗？”杨淏翔拧着眉头，扇了几下张磊的屁股，张磊便乖乖沉下了腰，任着杨淏翔在他身后大力肏干了起来。  
每每进入都顶到张磊最受不住的点，紫红的性器翻出被肏成了烂熟颜色的湿红穴肉。杨淏翔红着眼睛又往深处肏了数百下，感觉到穴肉一阵收缩，杨淏翔在他颈侧亲了一口，热气吐进张磊的耳朵里，轻声道：“心肝儿磊磊，你可真棒。”  
张磊已经被干的精神涣散，只会恩恩啊啊的叫，一听见这句，酥麻直逼头顶，直接就高潮射了精，前面阳茎喷出了一股股精液，紧缩的后穴也把杨淏翔绞的射在里面。  
杨淏翔抬起头，便看见张磊瞪着眼睛满脸泪水的看他：“你……你叫我什么？！！”  
他一笑，拍拍张磊的屁股，从里面退出来，在张磊耳边说道：“傻，心肝儿啊。”


End file.
